Broken Traditions
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: She had broken a lot of Indian traditions I her life, and she means a whole lot, but this by far was the worst she had done. She CeCe Parekh was pregnant, not married, hell not even engaged, yet she was in love. In love with a Jewish guy.


CeCe broke a lot of traditions in her life but this by far had to be the worst,

She was pregnant, for real this time, the doctor had confirmed it and everything, and she wasnt married, hell she wasnt even engaged to her Jewish boyfriend. To make matters worse her family was due to visit her in a few months, and she wasnt looking forward to explaining herself. She called jess first,

"You're what?!" Jess almost shouted as she ran through her front door,

"I'm pregnant. For real." Her eyes laced with worry,

"It's Schmidt's right?" Jess questioned and CeCe nodded her head in a firm yes,

"Yeah I just...how the hell do I tell him?"

"I recommend you call him."

"I always thought it'd be you coming to me because Nick knocked you up, I never expected it this way."

"Ha ha very funny, Nick and I are very careful thank you very much."

"Now leave, I have a boyfriend," she shuddered at the word, " to call."

"Schmidt." She huffed over the phone, knowing her boyfriend, yes her boyfriend, would show up in a heart beat if she called him with that tone, sure enough he was on her front stoop in ten minutes flat.

"Hey CeCe." He smiled as he kissed her hello, she was a bit taken a back by his dominant nature,

"Schmidt, we um, we need to talk."

"As you breaking up with me?"

"No. God stop assuming." She pulled him into her bedroom,

"Then what is this?" Talking wasnt really his forte.

"I'm pregnant Schmidt." She came right out and said it, his eyes got huge, and then he cocked his head a bit,

"You sure?"

"Positive." She mumbled and he grinned,

"Smile Ce, be happy! We've been dating for 6 months." He pulled her into a hug,

"Schmidt. My family's coming to visit soon, I'm gonna be all fat and pregnant and have to explain to them what I see in a jewish playboy and oh god." She palmed her forehead,

"CeCe you need to relax, come on let's lay you down." He helped her into bed. She looked up at him with her wide brown eyes, mumbling a thank you as he kissed her forehead. She woke up to the smell of cinnamon toast, which was laying on her side table, a note written in Schmidt's girly handwriting accompanying it.

/ I made you toast, had to go to the loft to grab something.-Love Schmidt/ she smiled, she shouldn't be eating, but the realization hit her that she wasn't going to be able model when she was pregnant and she continued to stuff her mouth with the sickly sweet toast. She heard the front door open, and Schmidt came into her room smiling at her eating the food he'd made.

"You like the sugar?" He cooed and she rolled her eyes, mumbling Shut up through a stuffed mouth, he kissed her after she swallowed the bite in her mouth.

"I gotta talk to my agent." She said as he pulled away and her eyes got sad for a moment.

"Right now Ce, just eat." He smiled at her and he started asking questions,

"So um, would you be totally upset if I proposed to you?"

"No it's um, it's real now, " she smiled a pressed smile, expecting him to just nod in agreement and make fun of her for eating. Instead he was down on one knee, and a ring produced from his jacket pocket,

"Marry me, not right away, not because you're pregnant, marry me because you love me CeCe."

"Yeah."

"What did you say?" He jokingly said as she allowed him to slip the ring on her finger,

"I said yeah Schmidt. "

A few weeks later, CeCe did her last modeling gig for awhile, and when she finished walking the cat walk, a man in a dark suit approached her,

"I'm Tyson Grey, agent of many supermodels, and I would like you to walk my Chanel show in the summer showcase." He was all business, but she shook her head no,

"I'm sorry I can't accept." And all the models heads swiveled towards her,

"You don't want to be a supermodel."

"I won't be walking again for a while I'm sorry for the inconvenience," she tried to dismiss him,

"Why the hell not?"

All the models eyes focused on her waiting for her answer,

"My fiancé and I are expecting." She finally let out and the man nodded in understanding, the models however just stared at her as she awkwardly looked around, when she toiled Schmidt coming into the back area, how the hell did he get back here, she wondered to herself. He came over to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, placed a kiss on her cheek,

"How did you get back here?" She mumbled, aware that everyone was still focused on her,

"It's amazing what ten dollars can do, why are these people staring at us?" He realized what happened, and his eyes got huge.

"I may have turned down a huge model deal, because of it." She bit her lip, and Schmidt kissed her,

"Lets go to the loft, come on we gotta tell them too."

"You did the to me Schmidt." She grumped and they held hands as the left the uncomfortable silence.

Of course Jess had told Nick, and Nick had blurted it out to Winston. So the loft knew already but they let the couple stir in the awkwardness of the situation for a bit.

"CeCe's pregnant!" Schmidt blurted out and instead of the response they expected, Schmidt got hugs and high fives,

"And we're engaged!" CeCe added. And that was answered by silence, which turned into hugs and crying and girly squeals between the girls.

Two months later, right when she was starting to show, Schmidt shoved her into the back of the car, and wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"We're here," he announced as he helped her into what seemed to be an elevator.

"Where are we Schmidt?" The door infront of her had the letters 12F lettered in a fancy silver pieces and and she sent a wide eyed look at him.

"Our new apartment. I left the loft." And CeCe's face twisted into shock,

"Schmidt..." She tinkered off,

"Just look at it Ce." He pulled her into the first room and her jaw dropped, a bright orange couch, with white and red throw pillows filled the space, a wide screen TV and a nice refurnished coffee table all atop a rag rug. She kissed him, and pulling him into the kitchenette, which already had glasses in the cupboards. Stools were shoved underneath the bar top and pots and pans sat arranged on the stove. He showed her their room next, his bed was in the now navy painted room, white pillows and two large overstuffed chairs in the corner by a window overlooking the busy street below, wide navy curtains hung over the corner of the window. A large master bath, marble flooring with nice mirrors and a wide bath tub. She saw the light in the back of the hall, and she wandered towards it, what she saw made her start to sob. He came behind her, and she hugged him, crying warm tears onto his shirt at the sight. The room was painted a happy yellow, little jungle animals decorated the crowning, a oak crib with a yellow comforter was in the corner, a large rocking chair and a changing table in the opposite corner, a large bay window overlooked the park down the street, a book case filled with books on the other wall and a small walk in closet also were visible.

"You like it?" He asked, "it's all my old baby stuff."

"I love it Schmidt." She surprised herself by not freaking out over how serious things had gotten so fast.

"I'm glad." He leaned his forehead against hers, and they continued to have sex in every room of their new home.

"I guess I have to send my mom a different address." She mumbled the next morning when they woke up in their bed,

"I guess so," he rotated atop of her and she kissed him.

"I'll go do that now."


End file.
